


Comic Book Crush

by alessandralee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Comic Book Store, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Fitz tries to get up the nerve to talk to Skye, the cute girl at the comic book store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Book Crush

He was here because of the coffee. He told himself that regularly.

It wasn’t bad coffee. And it was quiet, so he could look over his design schematics in peace. And the coffee shop had free, strong wifi. And it was centrally located between his apartment, school and the Petersons, where he babysat twice a week.

And okay, every now and he allowed himself a quick glance out the window and at Skye, the cute girl who worked at the comic book store across the street.

But he did his work at the coffee shop even on days when she wasn’t working. And he focuses on his work. And he made sure to sit facing away from the window, so he wasn’t even tempted to stare at her like a stalker. And when he told Jemma he was worried that he was acting like a creep, she insisted that he wasn’t (she also insisted that he should have talked to her weeks ago).

So mostly, he was there because he wanted to, and a little bit because he was trying to acclimate himself to her (distant) presence, so he didn’t trip all over himself when he actually tried to talk her. Which he was totally going to do one day. Soon.

He should have talked to her the first time he saw her, when he took Ace to pick up the newest Avengers comic. And he should have talked to her two weeks later, when she wore the shirt with the weird neckline that revealed a star tattoo on her shoulder. Instead, he just asked Ace about it when they got home. He said it was a Kree star. Fitz hadn’t asked further, but he did do a bit of googling.

And then he spent the next month too shy to do anything more than smile at her as she rang up Ace’s purchases.

But today, because off all the caffeine racing through his system (and also a series of frustrated texts from Jemma begging him to either talk to her or stop talking about her), he was determined to do something about his little crush.

Forcing himself to act calm, he closes his laptop and puts it in his backpack before leaving the coffeeshop and crossing the street towards where he can just make out her face through a poster covered window. He’s so focused on his destination, that he only pays attention to the traffic when a car lays on the horn and stops short, the driver flipping him off from behind the wheel.

That spooks him a bit, and makes him start to doubt himself. Maybe he should do more research and come back next week. Maybe he shouldn’t have looked into the damn star in the first place. Maybe that makes him one of those annoying people who pretends to be interested in something just to impress other people (he really is interested though, he just can’t wrap his mind around the decades of story he’s missed out on). 

But he made the mistake of telling Jemma he was going in there today. And she would never let him live it down if he doesn’t. So he gathers his nerves and pushes the door open.

“No Ace today?” her friendly voice asks from behind a table full of new releases.

“Only Mondays and Wednesdays,” he manages to reply.

“Then what can I do for you… uh.”

He realizes that he’s let Ace do all the talking since he met her, so she doesn’t know his name.

“Fitz. I’m Fitz.”

“What can I do for you, Fitz?”

“What can you tell me about Captain Marvel?”

A large smile blooms across her face and her eyes brighten.

“Basically everything,” she says, and gestures for him to follow her further into the store. “How much time do you have?”

“As much as you need.”

Thank god for google.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jaz for an AU meme for the prompt "Indie bookstore, record store, comic shop, etc. AU."


End file.
